Tsume Kurosaki
Appearence Tsume is a tall very well built man known for his scars and tattoos. His hair is white from a rare illness he got as a child as the streets. He has one scar going down the left side of his torso which he aquired from a sword fight, he also has several scars that he got from a earth mage who could fire pebbles like bullets. All should've been fatal but he still survived. He has multiple tattos the largest being on his left arm and shoulder which is basically cyan blue scales reaching to his elbow, in the middle of his chest is a tattoo of a snake wrapping around a spine and skull. He also has a tribal swirl tattoo on his neck. Clothing he is normally see wearing snake skin trousers with a snake skin belt. He wears black boots and gloves, on the rare occasion he wears a shirt it's normally a black waistcoat (which normally gets destroyed in fights). Personality Tsume is generally a gruff hardened fighter, constantly looking for a good fight and a chance to have a well earned victory over his opponant. When with his wife however he is calm and loving, he is also highly protective of his wife never letting her get hurt without atleast breaking some bones after. History Tsume started his career on the streets like many people from his homeland, during this time he learnt how to survive and became very good at it. When a neighbouring country invaded to bring down the tyrant of Tsume's homeland he found his calling. The invading country used a very dangerous band of mercenaries known as The Blood-Guards, he learnt new methods to fight as well as powerful magic from his grandfather and eventually joined the under anew name. While a member of The Red Target Mecenary Company he met his future wife, he rose through the ranks earning enough money to buy and engagement ring and to pay fully for the wedding. They married and a week after the company broke up and the new newly weds became mages for hire. Synopsis Magic and Abilities *'Steel Magic:' Tsume has great skill in Steel Magic using it as his main defensive magic. When under heavy attack he'll coat his entire body in steel allowing him to charge through a bombardment of rock, fire or ice. *'Explosion Magic:' This magic is Tsume's main offensive magic able to create explosions from thin air, he mainly prefers to create mini explosions when he lands a punch or kick. A fun trick he has is creating a 360 area of explosions bounching his opponant(s) around like balls. *'Immense Strength:' One of Tsumes main traits is his strength. Even without his Explosion Magic or Steel Magic he can cause some serious damage to a weaker opponant. *'Impressive Durability:' *'Brilliant Stamina:' *'Great Speed & Reflexes:' *'Impressive Agility:' *'Master Kickboxer:' *'Adept Swordsman:' Equipment Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Martial Artist Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Independent Mage